1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate container that contains substrates such as a semi-conductor wafer, a mask glass, a mask glass with a pellicle or a pellicle, and a handle to be attached thereto.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As a substrate container for use in transportation of a substrate, for example a substrate container that is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-306988) has been known. This substrate container is provided with a container main body in which front part an opening is formed and which contains a substrate inside, and a lid body that closes the opening of the container main body. Inside the side wall of the container main body of such a substrate container, there is formed a support that horizontally supports substrates at regular intervals. In addition, at the central portion of an external surface of the side wall of the container main body, a handle (grip) is attached. Thus, by an operator holding this handle, the substrate container is easily lifted, and the substrate container can be easily carried.